Claiming Connor
by lithicsgirl
Summary: SFs really shouldn't gossip inside the ARC. The team is affected by the overheard words of a couple of on-duty soldiers, and this changes the way they look at Connor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval!**

The team found themselves at their leisure after a few days without an anomaly to investigate, allowing for early days, should they so choose. Connor had taken the afternoon to go visit Duncan for the first time in a long while; it was both painful and a relief to see each other since Tom's death. Abby, surprisingly wasn't in a hurry to go home to her quiet flat, knowing that Rex would have been fed by Connor when he stopped in to pick up some DVDs on his way to Duncan's; besides Stephen was here helping Cutter with reports for Lester and she wouldn't mind the opportunity to chat with him during a break. With that thought in her head she quickly headed to the electric kettle to heat some water for tea. It was as good an excuse to drop in on Cutter and Stephen as any.

The SFs on duty were newer members of the ARC, only a couple of months of experience working with the anomalies and the team of civilians that seemed determined to face death-by-prehistoric-beast on a regular basis. Blackwell and Parsons were not at all bothered by working with civilians, only that Professor Cutter enjoyed ignoring the chain of command as often as possible, and protecting a bunch of scientists from their own curiosity is occasionally more dangerous than the beasts themselves.

It was a not-so-very-well-kept secret that the SFs would often gossip amongst themselves, primarily about the civilian team; unfortunately they had not considered that they should watch their conversation topics while inside the ARC and double-check that their radios were not transmitting their conversation to anyone in possession of a radio themselves when Blackwell leaned against a railing and jammed the button on his radio.

Abby entered Cutter's office with three mugs of tea and before she could say anything she saw Cutter place his finger against his lips to silently shush her. Confused, she set down the tea and approached the desk to notice that the men had one of the field radios on the desk between them, listening to chatter as they worked. Her interest peaked; she set down the mugs quietly and pulled up a chair to listen in.

"...team is unnaturally pretty." Blackwell's voice was heard saying.

"I know what you mean, a pack of models strutting around the place." Parsons responded.

"Do you think they just happened to be that pretty? Or did Lester require a headshot of his scientists before he hires them?" Both men could be heard laughing.

'Well that answers the question of what team their talking about,' thought Abby as she glanced at her teammates grinning at the radio on the desk.

"Take Cutter, that accent alone makes people stop in their tracks around here. I know I certainly don't mind listening to him tossing out information like his lecturing one of his classes." Parsons' voice took on a decidedly conspiratorial tone.

"That's for sure. Cutter had to have full classes at University; I can just imagine all those young students staring dreamily up at their brilliant professor with the ruggedly handsome face. Not sure I would have been taking notes if any of my professors looked like that at uni. Never mind visiting his office, between him and his lab assistant, I'd have never gotten a full sentence out when I was a student. Now Hart, there's one exceptionally good-looking lab assistant. The tracking skills, and the way he handles a gun, that man could pull anyone he fancies, man or woman."

"Why don't you just bend over for him already?" Parsons laughed.

"Shut up. Just saying, if I were him, I'd never sleep alone." Blackwell's voice was thick with embarrassment.

"You won't hear me disagreeing, mate. He looks like he should be on the cover of a magazine, sure enough. The man bleeds self-confidence and carries his gun like he was born to it."

Stephen looked pleased with himself and grinned smugly at Abby and Cutter.

"Maitland is a little firecracker, isn't she? All feisty determination wrapped up in a short tartan skirt. A man would be stupid not to fancy her. I'm sure she's been the star of more than one wet-dream in this building." Blackwell chuckled, "not to mention the occasional voice calling her name during a post-mission shower."

"Hand the girl a snake and most men in this place are immediately adjusting their trousers." Parsons paused for a moment. "Probably some women too, now I think about it."

"Now there's a picture." Blackwell's laugh was a little lower this time.

There was a lull in the conversation as quiet greetings were shared with some other personnel roaming the halls. Abby took the time to take a sip of tea, hoping that holding the mug with both hands would shield her flaming checks. She wasn't sure if she would ever stop blushing as she avoided eye-contact with her teammates.

"What about Temple though?" Blackwell picked up the conversation again, presumably after the two men were alone again. "Under all those layer's he's got a figure worth looking at, to be sure. Caught the kid changing in the lockers more than once, all pale skin over a lean frame. I'm not the only one to look either, I can tell you that." Blackwell's statement made all three civilian teammates startle and glance at one another.

"That kid doesn't notice half the looks he's shot around here, I'm sure. Even the rest of the team seems to be pretty oblivious to the way the lads watch Temple."

"Yeah, well the civilians don't seem to notice him anymore than they notice us." It was hard to tell what emotion was tinting Blackwell's voice over the radio, but Abby suspected it was a slight bitterness.

"That's the truth. Shame too, he's openly chasing Maitland's skirt and she hardly spares a glance for the poor kid, let alone Cutter and Hart." Parsons' words brought frowns to all of the listeners' faces.

"What a waste. All that puppy-like energy and enthusiasm most make him one hell of a bedmate."

"Are you kidding? The kid has to be a virgin, all that awkward rambling and obvious self-esteem issues, no way that kid's been laid."

"Whoever does finally snag him will certainly have their hands full, but they'll be lucky. No doubt about it." Blackwell stated with certainty.

"Well, yeah, that arse has to be worth the trouble."

"Not to mention that mouth. He goes off on something or another and I can't hear a word of it, too busy watching his lips move and imagining them wrapped around my cock." It was Parsons' turn to laugh at Blackwell's words.

"Oh I know what you mean. Those big brown eyes staring up at me while he's on his knees. I am not ashamed to admit I've considered it."

"It's more than that, more than the pretty eyes and fit body, if it was just looks, more people would be watching the others more than Temple." Blackwell stated confidently.

"What?" Abby said at the same time as Parsons voice rang out from the radio, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, who in the Special Forces doesn't know someone who's had a lover or spouse step out on them while they were on a mission? Thing is, a bloke like Temple, he would be totally and completely devoted to anyone who took the time to show him a little affection. Hell, look how loyal he is to his team, and they treat him like a nuisance whenever they don't need him to pull out some genius solution or risk his life. Hell, the story I heard about his mate getting infected with some parasite and going crazy? Temple stood between his friend and a veritable firing squad to talk him down. Held the poor bastard as he died. Who doesn't want that kind of loyalty directed at them?" Blackwell's words had the whole team staring at each other, completely gob smacked.

"Now you mention it, it would be nice having all that attention and focus directed at one person. Got to be nice to know that kind of devotion would belong to you." Parsons spoke in a drawn-out and far-away tone like he was seriously considering Connor for the first time. "If he ever gives up on his teammates, I imagine the competition for his attention will get pretty intense."

"If the kid weren't so oblivious to everyone outside his team, he'd probably notice that it already is. Just the other day I saw more than one of the lads flexing their muscles in his general direction in the lockers, and he didn't even realize it." Blackwell laughed.

"One of those guys was you, wasn't it?" Parsons' deadpanned.

"Might have been." Blackwell's voice was even, unashamed. After a moment he continued, "Well, if either Cutter or Hart don't just bend him over a desk soon, I doubt the lads are going to be able to keep their hands to themselves much longer."

"Hell, I doubt any of them even realize that they have Temple so tied up in knots that he doesn't even notice anyone else, and if they did, I'm not really sure they'd care."

"If they did want him though, who do you reckon would win him over?" Blackwell asked suddenly.

"Well, as much as he fawns over Maitland, my money would be on Cutter. A good word from him and the kid lights up like a Christmas tree." Parsons replies after a brief pause.

"Yeah, but have you seen how closely he watches Hart? Not even sure he's aware of it."

"You two!" Lester's voice broke through the conversation between the SFs. "If you are done broadcasting your conversation to anyone with a radio, than perhaps you would be so kind as to shut up and get back to doing what I pay you for!" Lester's voice steadily rose in volume and after some shuffling noises the radio went silent.

After a moment of silence, Cutter looked away from the radio a little shocked. Connor was in the middle of all kinds of less-than-honorable attention and he had never noticed. He found himself feeling a surge or protectiveness towards his former student.

"Well, I must say I am glad Connor wasn't here to listen to that. Can't imagine how embarrassed he'd be." Cutter broke the silence and looked to his teammates. Abby had a pouty little frown on her face which Cutter found indecipherable. On the other hand Stephen looked to be rather lost in thought.

"How about we call it a night, I'm sure we could all use some sleep before the next anomaly." With that they all three teammates rose and murmured their goodbyes distractedly.

**AN: I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this yet, so please bare with my irregular updates! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night found Nick in his favorite chair, whiskey in hand. No matter how much he tried to turn his mind to something else, the SFs words kept playing on a loop in his head. Words like "devoted," "loyal," and the one that made him shudder, "virgin." How could a handsome young man like that still be a virgin? No matter how awkward he can be, he was certainly easy on the eyes.

Is it possible that a young man like Connor could really be interested in him? Nick was not unaware of the admiration of his former student, but is it really more than that? The praise of a mentor would surely be as important to an intelligent man like Connor as the gentle words of a love interest, his smiles can't mean anything, right?

Nick thought of his love life over the last several years. Helen has used him, abandoned him, and maybe broken him. Claudia was out of his reach—Jenny was not Claudia, no matter the physical similarity. But Connor… Connor was right there. In reach, always in reach. Bubbling over with enthusiasm. He never really considered Connor as a potential partner, for anyone really, let alone himself.

Could Nick do it? Pursue a young man who would adore him, lavish him with attention, be loyal to him above all others? Well, Connor was already unquestionably loyal to Nick, but still. Nick shook his head. Why was he even considering this? The SFs probably had it wrong. And besides, Nick hadn't even seriously considered another man since he married Helen… Well, there was that camping trip where Stephen fell in the river when the log he was using as a bridge had collapsed just as he told Nick it was "perfectly safe." Wet Stephen… No one could blame him, the younger man really was worth a look… Doubly so when his white t-shirt became transparent and clung to his skin, defining his chest more than concealing.

On that note, Nick downed the rest of his whiskey and went to bed. He was determined not to think on it anymore. Not Connor and his big brown eyes and not a wet Stephen. Nope, he was going to sleep… Damn, he was picturing them together… wet… and watching him… waiting for him. Maybe he needed one more drink. Nick went back down to his chair and refilled his glass.

Abby found herself in her quiet flat watching Rex move about as her only form of entertainment. Too distracted to focus on the TV, too wired to go to bed. She was still a little embarrassed about what the SFs had said about her. Did they always talk like that when they were alone? Their comments about the professor and Stephen were not altogether surprising. After all, hadn't she thought the same thing? The pairing of a brilliant, handsome professor and his strong, gorgeous and confident gun-wielding lab assistant. Talk about perfect male specimens.

She was surprised that she had not noticed anyone in the ARC looking at her in a particularly interested fashion, except for Connor of course. Must be too watching Stephen or running for her life, she supposed. Abby knew she was good-looking, and even if she didn't, Connor's open admiration for her would have told her as much. But she was still surprised by the SFs. Maybe they were imagining things…

Oh, she could hardly believe what they had said about Connor. Goofball, over-enthusiastic Connor as a desirable partner? Yes, she recognized that what they said about him being loyal and affection-starved enough to let anyone have him and keep him. And he was certainly enamored of her, that was obvious. And she thought that it was likely that they were right about him being a virgin. She would even consider the possibility of him being a fairly attractive man. But he was just Connor. A geeky boy who would risk life and limb for anyone he cared about. He was a just a friend. Nothing those SFs had said was going to change how she looked at Connor. She had certainly never noticed him watching Cutter and Stephen in a way that might suggest he was interested in them, or in men at all.

She'd have to keep an eye on Connor in the future. As a friend. He could only be a friend, right? Next to Stephen, Connor was just the-boy-next-door. Not to be considered. At least not seriously. Not by her, or Cutter and definitely not Stephen. But if even one of the SFs tried to take advantage of Connor, they'd have to deal with the outrage of the whole team. Confident that she had at least sorted the gossip about Connor, she decided to head to bed.

"Goodnight Rex."

Stephen lay in bed staring at the ceiling, no lights except what creeps through the curtains over the open window with the slight breeze. He wore nothing but his boxers and a light sheet pulled up to his hips, it was warm enough in his flat. Propping his head on one arm below his head and resting he left hand on his chest as he raised his right leg till his foot was flat against the mattress. He was alone in his bed, strictly by choice, and considering the events of the day, and most especially the conversation between the SFs over the radio.

So the SFs thought he looked like a model. Not the first time he's heard that. They thought the entire team was nice to look at. Stephen was already aware of that. Cutter's brogue was a turn-on for the soldiers? He had been a student in Nick's class once-upon-a-time, he knew exactly how much that voice could affect an impressionable young man, as well as a seasoned man of the world. He wouldn't be surprised if Connor did have a thing for the professor who had claimed to need him and hugged him when he lost his friend and nearly gave up on the team. He could see the open starring and poorly attempted flirting with Abby. As for Connor watching him, well yeah, that happened; hero-worship, admiration and possibly attraction. It could be.

Stephen remembered joking about Connor not being his type. Then turned his thoughts to Helen, the smile tugging at his lips disappeared immediately. She hadn't left just Nick, she had left Stephen too. She used them both for her own ends, still manipulating them even now as she pops up around anomalies.

Stephen consciously turned his mind back to Connor. Connor would certainly be an eager lover, and a virgin boy of his age… The SFs were probably right, a little affection and he'd be ripe for the picking—fresh, young flesh to bend, mark and own. He'd belong entirely to his lover for as long as he was wanted. And really, who wouldn't want devotion like that? Stephen would have to keep a closer eye on the boy in the lockers, to protect him from the advances of the SFs, of course.

Smirking to himself Stephen closed his eyes, picturing big brown eyes as his fingers slid down his stomach. He'd sleep well tonight and see what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after a DVD night with Duncan always left Connor a little sad and a lot tired. He woke up on Duncan's couch and had to rush back to Abby's flat to change before heading into the ARK. Strictly speaking, he didn't have to be in early this morning without an anomaly popping up somewhere, but it helped take his mind off the third person missing from their Star Wars marathon. Duncan was nice enough to drive him to the flat and waited outside with the promise of Connor buying him a new Doctor Who T-shirt if he drove him to work, how could he pass that up?

"Abby! I'm home!" Connor called as he opened the door to the flat; he received no answer. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes, pausing only long enough in his morning rush to say hi to Rex and grab a piece of toast. It seemed no time at all before he was dropped off in front of the ARK and waving goodbye to Duncan.

Upon entering the building he kept his head down and headed straight towards his desk, he was already thinking about the backlog of information that he had marked down but needed to add to his database. That would keep him busy for a while… Connor's thoughts trailed off as he looked up and noticed all the personnel in the hallways staring at him as he passed by. He changed directions and headed towards Cutter's office, surely the Professor could tell him what happened to make him suddenly so interesting to the suits and soldiers…

Nick was in his office early, like usual. He didn't exactly have a busy social life that would keep him out late at night. He noticed that the number of Lester's people and soldiers that walked by his office was greater than ever before, and far too many people leaned in his doorway with a morning greeting. It was starting to get on his nerves and he refused to indulge one more person with idle chit chat this morning, thank you very much. That is until the next person who walked into his office was Connor with a very confused look on his face.

"Mornin' Professor." Well, maybe one more morning conversation would be acceptable. Nick had to clear his throat, twice, before he was able to answer Connor.

"Morning Connor. You do know I'm not your Professor anymore, right?" Amusement was evident in his voice. He barely held in a chuckle as those big brown eyes became even wider as Connor looked up from the floor to meet Nick's gaze. He could imagine that a lot of women must have been jealous of those beautiful eyes over the years.

"Sorry Professor." Nick finally laughed, he couldn't help himself, though he stopped abruptly when he saw a woman in a suit he didn't even recognize stop outside his door to glance in and blush, her eyes quickly darting back and forth between Nick and Connor. She moved on quickly after Nick glared at her.

"Professor, has something happened that I don't know about?" Connor's voice sounded nervous and he shifted before Nick's desk uncomfortably, clutching the strap of his ever-present bag.

"What do you mean?" Nick decided to play dumb, he really didn't want to discuss the events of last night, hoping that one of the other's would fill him in.

"People are staring at me, and why are there so many people standing around outside your office?" Nick paused.

"They're standing out there?" Nick sighed. "Close the door Connor." Nick watched Connor move to the door, allowing his eyes to take in the trim figure covered by too many layers.

"Yeah. But what's going on?" Connor closed the door and returned to the front of Nick's desk, just as Nick's eyes rose to meet his.

"It's nothing really, some SFs were overheard gossiping about the team last night. Just ignore it, it'll blow over in no time."

"Gossiping about us? Me too? What'd they say?" Connor's cheeks turned a fetching shade of pink as he bounced in place. _Fetching, where did that come from?_

"Yes, all of us, but I'd rather not talk about it Connor." Connor nodded, he was obviously just full of nervous energy, fidgeting in front of Nick's desk. Nick knew it was eating him up inside to know people were talking about him without him knowing what they said. Nick sighed again, "Connor, it's nothing, really. Don't work yourself up over it."

"Sure Professor. I'll just go get to work on updating the database." With that Connor slipped out the door, closing it again behind himself.

Nick leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long day if he kept noticing the attraction he felt for his former student. He just needed to put it out of his head. With that decided, he turned to immerse himself in paperwork. _Yeah, that'll work about as well as the whiskey last night_.

Connor walked on to his desk, trying his best to ignore the stares, and answering the people who greeted him as briefly as possible without making eye contact. What were the SFs saying about him? Were they making fun of him? He was used to it, he'd been picked on all his life, dinosaurs weren't generally considered cool past primary school. Obsessing over science fiction and conspiracy theories didn't make him a lot of friends at uni, and with Tom's death, he was running short on friends. So, what were they saying about him here?

Connor paused mid-step, could they know? Have they guessed? He quickly continued on his way. How could they know? Sure everyone knew about his attraction to Abby, but what about the others? He wasn't ashamed of being attracted to men, beauty was beauty whether masculine or feminine, but it wasn't exactly something he advertised. You never knew who might take offense when some geeky little guy was eyeing them, and being surrounded by all these macho military types made him a little nervous. That's not to say that Connor thought they would react violently, but he was pretty sure they all thought he was useless already, no need to give them something else look down on him for. He can't get a girlfriend and moons over men that are way out of his league. He hopes that no one discovered his attraction…

Connor was so lost in thought that he had walked right by his desk and straight into Stephen's chest, losing his balance he fell backwards and landed on his back. He stared up at Stephen for a minute in surprise and blushed when he saw the smirk on his face.

Stephen had been on his way to Nick's office when he spotted Connor, walking around without looking where he was going, passing right by his desk. Stephen stopped right in his way and waited for Connor to spot him, but instead Connor ran right into him. Sure Stephen could have caught him, but seeing Connor splayed out at his feet like an offering, a virgin sacrifice to a pagan god just made his day. Smirking down at Connor, he said nothing, just observing the young man.

"Sorry mate, guess I was a little lost in thought there, didn't see you." Connor's blush as he stared up at him with wide chocolate eyes just made his smirk grow.

"Well are you just going to lay there all day? I suppose you could always polish my boots while your down there if you're happy with your… position." Stephen chuckled as Connor's blush faded and he frowned, lifting his hand up to Stephen.

"Couldn't give me a hand up, could you? Hold the commentary?" Stephen lowered his hand and grasped Connor's outstretched hand. He pulled Connor to his feet, putting a little more muscle than necessary into his task, causing Connor to fall forward into his chest. Connor's free hand rested just over his heart and Stephen ran his thumb over the back of the hand still grasped in his. Slowly he raised his other hand and placed the back of his fingers against Connor's forehead.

"You're flushed Connor, are you feeling okay?" Stephen's quiet words seemed to snap Connor out of his momentary shock and he quickly pulled away from Stephen.

"Yeah mate, thanks for the hand up." Connor looked around the hall and set his eyes on something just behind Stephen's shoulder and his blush became even darker. Stephen turned his head to see Abby looking at them with her head tilted.

"Mornin' Abby. See ya later Stephen." Connor turned on his heel and quickly retreated to his work area.

"Good morning Abby." Stephen said without turning to look at her, in fact he didn't take his eyes off Connor's back until he was out of sight. He continued on to Cutter's desk without waiting for Abby to respond.

Abby wasn't sure what to think about the sight before her. Connor was leaning against Stephen and blushing. Then Stephen was brushing his fingers against Connor's forehead and nearly whispering to him. She felt like she had just stumbled into something intimate, but that couldn't be. Connor was her friend and flatmate, surely she'd know if he was interested in men, but then again, if he was, why would he tell Abby when he was obviously interested in her. She was too busy trying to puzzle out what she had just seen to hear either Connor or Stephen's greetings. She remained in the hall for a moment after Stephen left before walking to Connor's desk for a chat.

"Morning Conn. What was that all about?" Abby tried to keep the confusion out of her voice, she wanted to keep her tone light so Connor wouldn't get defensive.

"Nothing. Just me being clumsy again." Connor looked up at her and blushed a little.

"What happened?" Abby couldn't help but smile a little at Connor's usual self-deprecating comment. He really should learn to value himself more.

"Oh, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into Stephen. He helped me up off the floor and I stumbled into him. You know Stephen he likes to give me a hard time." Abby nodded, that's not really what it looked like to her, but who knows what went on in Connor's brain sometimes.

"Alright Conn, just be more careful in future, yeah?" Connor smiled at her in that brilliant way of his that scrunched up his eyes and made him look like a little boy being told he could have a cookie before dinner.

"Sure Abby." With that Connor returned his attention to his computer screen and Abby left him to work. She couldn't quite dismiss the feeling that something more was going on but she thought she'd leave it at that. She was half way down the hall to Cutter's office when the anomaly detector went off and the team had to rush out the door to sort it.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor grumbled to himself as he walked into the ARK, heading straight for his work space to deposit his gear. It seemed like it was always him being chased into the forest by something that wants to eat him and getting covered in mud and fetid pond water. He should be perfectly happy just to know he survived, but having Stephen save him, again, and Abby and the Professor lecture him, again, was not how he wanted to spend his day. Sure, Stephen looked so cool standing over him, grinning with a gun slung over his shoulder and a hand on his hip, but then he has to smirk down at Connor and make a comment that would embarrass him, again.

"You seem to be making a habit of laying at my feet today, Connor." Connor tried to mimic Stephen's superior attitude from before. "Yeah, not like I'm doing it on purpose; stupid sexy smarmy bastard." Connor sighed, he shouldn't be talking to himself; it didn't seem like a good sign for his mental health, and he should definitely be more careful about what he was muttering as he looked around quickly, relieved that no one seemed to be in earshot to have heard him call Stephen sexy. With another sigh he set his bag in his desk drawer and trudged on to the lockers to clean up.

Stephen walked into the ARK after Connor, still smirking from seeing Connor splayed out before him for a second time that day. He watched Connor walk on mumbling to himself the whole time. He glanced at Nick beside him had a little smile on his lips as his eyes were glued to Connor's wet and muddy backside. Suddenly, Abby grabbed his arm and turned to him, a concerned look on her face.

"He's going to be heading to the lockers. Shouldn't someone go with him? Make sure the SFs keep their hands to themselves?" Abby sounded a little panicked, it was kind of cute that she wanted to protect Connor's virtue.

"He's a grown man Abby, I'm sure he'll be fine." Nick's words would have sounded more reassuring if he hadn't been frowning as he said them.

"Don't worry Abby, I should probably get cleaned up too," Stephen said and gestured to his mud spattered jeans. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him." He hoped that none of the glee at being able to corner Connor in the lockers showed on his face; though one look at Nick's glower and he didn't think that he quite pulled off nonchalant.

Shrugging and winking at Nick, he walked confidently towards the lockers, and a hopefully disrobed Connor. He was not pleased to see so many SFs milling about when he entered, a quick look told him that Connor had made it in yet, and most of the SFs had no reason to be there. Stephen glared at a few of them and moved to his own locker to pull out some clothes.

Connor entered the locker room and all heads seemed to turn his way, Stephen was not pleased by the attention and was only thankful that Connor hadn't noticed yet or he might have bolted out the door immediately.

"Alright there Conn?" Connor's head whipped up and he met Stephen's eyes as he blushed again. Stephen thought he could get used to that sight.

"Yeah, thanks for the help mate." Connor averted his eyes from Stephen's face and that's when he noticed all the attention he was getting from the soldiers, making his blush darken. Stephen stepped closer to Connor and glared at every man around them. Slowly the soldiers began to clear out, obviously uncomfortable at being caught admiring the younger civilian.

"Aren't you here to clean up Connor? Can't do that with all those layers on." Stephen leaned on the locker directly next to Connor and crossed his arms. Connor looked up at him and gave him a timid little smile.

"Hey mate, do you know what all this business is about last night? Cutter said some SFs were gossiping about us all, but why does everyone keep watching me today?" Stephen leaned a little closer to Connor.

"They were speculating about our love lives. They seem to think that Cutter has charmed all of his students with his good looks and sexy accent; Abby is a feisty little beauty who scares and entices the soldiers; and apparently they think I would have a modeling career and a could have anyone I wanted in my bed." Stephen smirked at Connor.

"Well none of that is a surprise to anyone, is it?" Connor leaned against his own locker facing Stephen.

"Really? You think I'm gorgeous enough to have anyone I want?" Stephen couldn't help but tease Connor a little.

"Well, you look like you could have a spectacular modeling career anyway." Connor wouldn't meet Stephen's eyes. "But what did they say about me?" Stephen shifted using one arm to brace himself on the lockers, he place moved his other hand to Connor's face. He dragged just his finger tips down Connor's cheek and placed his fingers under Connor's chin to lift his face up to Stephen's. With his thumb just below Connor's lips he moved his gaze slowly from Connor's lips to his pink cheeks and finally to meet his eyes. He smirked again, unable to help himself.

"They seem to be of the opinion that you're a virgin and that you're interested in more than just Abby." Connor quickly jerked away.

"Yeah well, it's none of their business. I wouldn't listen to those rumors if I were you mate." Connor spoke quickly, obviously nervous.

Stephen moved closer, forcing Connor's back against the lockers and placing his hands on either side of his head, boxing him in. Stephen slowly moved closer, enjoying the little gasp Connor made as his lips parted and his eyelids fluttered. Unable to resist, Stephen pressed forward until his lips brushed Connor's ear as he spoke.

"Is it true Connor? Are you… untouched? By woman… or man? I think you are, and isn't that a surprise." Stephen leaned back so that he could watch Connor's reactions. "What are you waiting for? Or is it who?" The sudden anger in Connor's eyes was a shock.

"That's enough Stephen. Just keep it to yourself, no one needs anymore reasons to make fun of me." With that Connor slid under Stephen's arm and quickly moved towards the showers, the tension in his body was easily discernible to Stephen as Connor walked away from him. With a sigh he leant his forehead between his hands on the locker. He moved to change into his spare pair of jeans and left the lockers, hoping that giving Connor some privacy might smooth over that little interaction when they talked later.

An hour later found Stephen sitting in Nick's office with a cup of tea going over some paperwork for Lester when Abby burst into the office, a tiny hurricane of anger and completely directed at him. She was shouting and waving her arms about and making absolutely no sense, as far as Stephen was concerned. He was grateful to Nick for being the one to interrupt her.

"Wow, Abby, slow down! I think it's safe to say that we haven't understood a thing you've said."

"Stephen was supposed to watch out for Connor in the lockers! Not bully him! He was so upset that he spent lunch hiding in the menagerie and now he's gone to tell Lester he doesn't feel well so I can take him home now." Abby stuck her finger in Stephen's face and leaned over his chair. "What did you do to him?!"

"He wanted to know what the gossip was all about that has everyone staring at him today and I told him that it was because everyone thinks he's a virgin." Stephen stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would you make fun of him for that?!" Abby shouted.

"I wasn't making fun! I was flirting with him!" That made Abby pause and take a step back, allowing Stephen to jump to his feet and start pacing.

"You were flirting? With Connor? He's barely an adult!" Cutter took that opportunity to cut in. Stephen whirled around to face him.

"Oh like you weren't admiring him all wet and dirty earlier. Don't give me that crap, Nick."

"But you can't want Connor! He's Connor and you're… you!" Abby was staring at him, with her mouth open in a look of utter shock and maybe mild panic. Stephen rounded on her then.

"You think I'm immune to his charms? Is that it? Or do you think I'm only noticing since last night? I have been painfully aware of Connor for a long time now, but I thought he was so hung up on you that he was out of reach. You know what I discovered? He's every bit as much in love with me as he is with you. And I may just have him." Stephen glanced at Nick, then stormed out of his office.

Abby stood stock still, just staring at the space that Stephen had been occupying a moment before. Stephen wants Connor? Stephen likes men? How could she have missed that? She turned to look at Cutter—confusion, guilt and a hint of jealousy warring in her head. Surprise was reflected back at her from Cutter, who slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Well, not quite what I expected to hear this afternoon." Cutter started to laugh and Abby couldn't bring herself to join him. She just whispered her goodbyes and walked out of the office, she had to give Connor a ride home and think through what she had just heard.

Nick couldn't stop laughing even after Abby left his office. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he was going to be picturing those two young men together again tonight, and there was not enough whiskey in the world to clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor begged off dinner when they got home, leaving Abby to take care of Rex as he retreated to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and under-shirt and climbed into bed. He thought about watching something on his laptop, but not even a marathon of classic series Doctor Who could distract him.

He knew that he and Stephen weren't exactly friends but how could Stephen do that to him? Is that what the soldiers were saying about him? Did they think he was some pathetic virgin boy? And so what if he was? It's no one's business but his.

Connor tossed and turned unable to forget the feeling of Stephen's body against his, unable to get comfortable. His body was tense, he just couldn't settle in one position, and his sheets still felt cold… Or maybe that was just him.

Stephen couldn't believe that things with Connor were so difficult. It should have been easy to just make Connor understand that Stephen wanted him. The boy was so smart—physics, computers, dinosaurs, and a whole slew of useless information flew around in his head. But social interactions and survival instincts seem beyond him.

His encounters with Connor today kept playing through his mind's eye. Oh he had blushed so prettily in Stephen's arms, absolutely beautiful eyes fixed solely on him. Stephen could still feel the other man's warmth as he melted against him. His body knew how to respond to Stephen, but Connor's mind couldn't seem to make itself respond without questioning.

What was Stephen supposed to do now? It was decided; he wanted Connor, but how to make him understand that? How to keep him from running? Maybe he needed to talk to someone, but there were so few people that Stephen talked to anymore, and even fewer who knew Connor.

Abby is certainly not an option. Stephen knew perfectly well that Abby wanted him, but as pretty and spirited as she was, she would be casual like every other girl he had gotten involved with. Abby is pretty, petite, smart and full of fire, she is exactly what every man wants, but she is not what Stephen _needs_. After Helen… He needs someone who will be his alone, who will let him love and take care of them. Abby didn't want to be looked after, she wanted Stephen, she didn't _need _him. No, Stephen couldn't talk to Abby about Connor, he wouldn't hurt her like that, and he'd like to think they were friends. Anyway, Connor and Abby were close and he couldn't interfere with their connection if he wanted to be part of Connor's life.

Duncan, Connor's friend would presumably be able to tell him something about Connor and his past experience. But could Stephen sit down with Connor's friend and ask him how to win the younger man over? Duncan would probably want to talk about the ARC and conspiracies and use sci-fi movies. Stephen would admit that he found it cute when Connor rambled on about science fiction and dinosaurs, he had a feeling that it would be annoying from anyone else. So Duncan was out, he couldn't stay in a room with Connor's friend long enough to get to the point.

For the briefest moment Lester flashed through Stephen's mind. Stephen nearly chuckled at the horrified expression that was sure to precede the snarky almost-yelled dismissal that Lester was sure to give the topic.

Talking to Nick might work. He knew both men and was Stephen's best friend. He remembered their camping trip a while ago where Stephen conveniently slipped off the log across the river and fell in, the look on Nick's face as he stared at Stephen all soaking wet was well worth the hours of waiting for his gear to dry out completely. If that trip convinced him of anything, it was that Nick was not averse to admiring the male form, so he wouldn't have any problem with his friend showing interest in another man. That decided the matter, Stephen would certainly be the best bet, he'd know what Stephen should do.

With that settled, he turned his mind to picturing those pretty brown eyes and sweetly blushing face. Stephen fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

Nick wasn't sure what was happening to his team, the in-fighting, attractions and distractions would soon cause problems in the field if they couldn't get control of this situation. Not that Nick had any idea how to get a handle on this situation.

Everyone knew Abby was hung up on Stephen, and Stephen wasn't interested. Connor obviously fancied Abby, and it seemed likely that he could be interested in men too, maybe the soldiers were right and he also fancied Nick and Stephen. And Nick couldn't deny that he found both young men attractive. Someone was going to have hurt feelings and they would have to deal with that.

Maybe they should all sit down and talk about it. But that would embarrass them all, could anything actually be accomplished? So new plan, Nick would hide in his office and pretend that there weren't a bunch of people walking by all day like today, or staring at him when he went to talk to a member of his team. Yeah, hiding sounded good.

Abby wasn't sure what to do. Should she try and bring Connor some tea? Try to talk to him again? All Connor had said was that Stephen had been giving him a hard time and he was just exhausted from his night out at Duncan's. She'd just leave him alone; let him come to her if he wanted to talk.

She put on a movie and snuggled up with her own mug of tea. She couldn't believe the conversation she had earlier with Stephen. He wanted Connor, not her. Stephen wanted a virginal geeky male. She would never have guessed that. Stephen was gorgeous and intelligent, he could pick anyone he wanted and he picked Connor. He could have _her_ but he wants Connor. She admits that she was feeling a little jealous, but she couldn't hold it against Connor. Getting mad at Connor was like being mad at a puppy. All he had to do was just flash those big brown eyes and Abby just wanted to comfort him. Stephen though, she could be mad at him, he wouldn't stop her from being mad at him for upsetting Connor. Yeah, that's what she would do.

She took a moment to think about Connor and Stephen together. Her breath hitched. Now that was a nice image, she had seen Connor fall into Stephen's eyes just that morning, she had been shocked then, but now she was torn between her jealousy and wanting to coo at them. They would make a well-looking couple that was for sure.

Something else to consider was the soldiers and that conversation over the radio. If it was true that the SFs were fascinated by Connor, than someone needed to keep an eye on him. Stephen would be able to protect Connor from the lustful attentions of the soldiers, and that was a point in Stephen's favor.

Well that settled that. She would be hurt for a while, but hopefully the boys on her team would get their acts together and she would be as supportive as possible. Still a little hurt, but in a generally more peaceful state of mind, she turned back to the movie… which was just ending… Oh well, time for bed anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was quiet in Abby's flat. Connor silently made breakfast for Abby and himself, and of course Rex. Abby sat at the table sipping her tea, seemingly waiting for Connor to speak first, which he didn't. After eating quickly, they went back to preparing for work; even as they got in the car they maintained the quiet all the way into the ARC.

"See you later Abby." Abby hummed instead of giving a verbal answer. Connor smiled without meeting Abby's eye and continued on to his work area.

He was determined to avoid any and everyone. Connor didn't want to see the SFs laughing at him, or have to deal with Stephen's teasing, or Abby's pity, or Cutter's avoidance. About the only person in the ARC that Connor felt completely safe with at the moment was, oddly, Lester. Wow, that was a sobering thought. If he was very lucky, his plan of avoidance would work, as long as there was no anomaly.

Nick had gotten into his office and shut the door with only a few glares at the people trying to talk to him. All in all, he would count that as a win. How long before the buzz about those SFs and their gossiping wore off? With a sigh he sat at his desk and had only just started his work when his door opened and Stephen slipped in.

"You know there are several people milling about outside your door?" Stephen took a seat, looking mildly amused.

"Still? Two days of stocking since those stupid soldiers and their gossiping!" Nick veritably growled. Stephen laughed, clearly finding enjoyment in Nick's frustration. He slipped into a chair facing Nick as his chuckles died off.

"Those two idiots have made a mess of things around here. You're being stalked, Abby is touchier than normal and Connor is so paranoid about what they could have said that he's becoming terribly skittish." Stephen leaned back in his chair and eyes lost focus as he talked about Connor.

"And what about you?" Nick asked.

"Me? No one is really treating me any different around here." Stephen shrugged and returned his attention back to Nick. After a long pause Nick decided to bring up the subject that was most prominent in his thoughts as he looked at Stephen.

"Did you mean it?"

"What are you talking about?" Stephen decided to play dumb.

"Don't. Just don't. Did you mean what you said about Connor? Are you really interested in him?"

"Yes," Stephen said with a sigh.

"Is this because of the SFs?" Nick couldn't help but ask, concerned for his friend and his former student.

"Of course not Nick! How could you ask me that?" Stephen glared at Nick a little, offended that his friend could think that he would only want Connor because other's talked about him like some prize and Stephen just had to win him.

"I just never realized that you were looking at anyone in any sort of serious interest, let alone Connor. I mean Abby has practically been throwing herself at you and you hardly look at her and you're so dismissive of Connor most of the time."

"Abby is just like all the women I've dated since you've known me. She's pretty, smart and just like the others, she'll want to fix me. She'll want a perfect boyfriend and I'm not that. I need someone who understands that my work has to come first sometimes, and that I don't want to sit around and talk about feelings and futures all the time. As far as Connor's concerned… I know I look good Nick, but I don't really believe that I can pull anyone I want. Besides, anyone with eyes can see Connor panting after Abby. But what if I have a chance? Connor's all intense concentration and inexhaustible energy, and the SFs were right, he would be completely devoted to his lover. I want that. I want him." Stephen laid his head back as stared at the ceiling.

"I suppose the prospect of corrupting such an innocent pretty boy plays into your desires." Nick chuckles as a smug grin covers Stephen's face.

"Well it doesn't hurt." Stephen raised his head again and met Nick's eye. "I've never had someone that I could be so serious about, Nick. I need someone who wants more than a bed-warmer. I've done that, and I can't do it ever again. He would be different; Connor would need me like I would need him. I just don't know how to approach him without him thinking that I'm just teasing him. This business with the SFs doesn't help at all, he's so worried that everyone's laughing at him." Stephen's jaw tightened and his fists clenched on the chair's armrests. Nick sighed.

"Talk to him. Show him. Make him believe that you want him." In all the years he'd known Stephen, Nick had never seen him so cut up about anyone.

"Easier said than done." Stephen rose to his feet and walked out the door of Nick's office, he needed to plan his next move with care, so as not to scare Connor away. His natural predator instincts would only trigger Connor's prey-like tendencies, and he couldn't watch Connor run from him.

Lester sat in his office and listened to the gossip of his underlings and the discord of his best team all because of two idiot soldiers that couldn't keep their mouths shut. Lester wouldn't say that he cared about the emotional turmoil taking place with his scientists, but he cared about the effectiveness of his minions—he means employees—to perform on the job and keep the public blissfully ignorant. He hoped they could sort their stupid little problems out without any direct inconvenience to Lester himself, otherwise he was going to be pissed.


End file.
